


Cheater

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheater, M/M, driwed, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Juyeon and Hwall make a drunken pledge, but don't remember and go on to date other people. However, someone who was present that day threatens to ruin their peaceful lives.





	1. Brief Words

**it's been a while since i've written about tbz. so I hope you enjoy it**


	2. Memory

They all clinked glasses and laughed heartily in Younghoon's backyard late at night. They were all wasted as hell. They had gotten together a few hours earlier as Younghoon was holding a barbecue in honor of Haknyeon finally entering the work force like the rest of them. Kevin said it was just an excuse to drink, but none of them cared. They were all just happy to be there together like the old days.

Most had gone home and only four remained, including Younghoon. Younghoon had left the other three to their own devices and retired to his room upstairs. Hyunjoon and Juyeon remained outside as the night air was quite refreshing. Hyunjoon aimlessly picked at his food then felt Juyeon tap him.

"Hey." Juyeon said.

"Hey." Hyunjoon replied.

Juyeon held up some food and Hyunjoon gave it brief glance before giving a confused look.

"I like you." Juyeon spat out.

"I like you too." Hyunjoon said with a blank expression.

"If you eat this, we're dating." Juyeon slurred.

Hyunjoon looked at Juyeon then at the food that trembled along with him. He wordlessly ate the food off the spoon then smiled widely at Juyeon.

"We're a couple now." Hyunjoon said cutely before giving Juyeon a side hug.

Juyeon laughed then surprised Hyunjoon with a messy kiss. Hyunjoon quickly pulled away then left his seat. Juyeon watched as Hyunjoon wobbled off to a corner before vomiting. Was the kiss bad?

Hyunjoon waddled back over to Juyeon who decided it was best they head upstairs and get Hyunjoon freshened up and tucked in.

He watched in awe as the new couple slowly trudged upstairs. What did he just witness? He figured it was best to keep quiet as it was probably best for them to tell the group instead. He rubbed his eyes then yawned before taking up residence on the couch and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Present Day: Hyunjoon

"Ba-by!" Jaehyun called out in English.

Hyunjoon couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He turned around in his seat and received his usual morning kiss from his beloved. Jaehyun gingerly held his face before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"How's my angel this morning? Did anyone give you trouble? I'll fire them on the spot." said Jaehyun with a mischievous grin.

"No. I can handle problems just fine, love." Hyunjoon replied then turned his attention back to the computer screen.

Jaehyun gave his shoulders a squeeze before walking away. Hyunjoon sighed in content. His life was great. Sure, the group of friends he had was now broken up and everyone was busy doing their own thing. He still kept in touch with a few, but he mostly kept in touch with Juyeon.

"How long has it been since that barbecue for Hak...? Two years?" Hyunjoon muttered to himself.

He didn't know nor did he remember much of what happened that night. The last thing he remembered was dancing wildly with Haknyeon and getting a bit naughty in the process. Hyunjoon shook his head and tried focusing on his desk work. He and Jaehyun would be celebrating their one year anniversary soon and he needed to think of something to surprise him with.

허현준

Hyunjoon rubbed his eye as he helped a coworker figure something out. Apparently he was know as the tech guy and people would flock to him for help.

"And done. It should work properly." said Hyunjoon with a smile.

"It does! Thank you so much. The CEO hired a good guy this time around." she said with a grin.

"You flatter me..." Hyunjoon said, feeling a bit awkward.

"You deserve it. Ever since you got here, you've done nothing but work hard and help others. You deserve a raise." she said.

"Thank you for your kind words. I'm going to head back now." he said before walking off.

He still wasn't used to the praise his coworkers gave him. They looked at him as if he was some kind of idol. There were plenty of people in the world who could do what he did and some could do it better. He sighed quietly then noticed Jaehyun walking down the hall with his assistant in tow.

He couldn't tolerate her. She was a complete asshole to everyone in the workplace. No matter how many times he tried getting Jaehyun to understand that, he always brushed it off as him being jealous. Hyunjoon calmed himself down then headed towards the stairs. He planned to wait and catch her in the act to get damning proof.

허현준

Hyunjoon stretched out as it started to get late out. He decided to head home early in order to get a head start on dinner. He powered his monitor and computer down before packing up and heading to Jaehyun's office.

"My angel~" Jaehyun said happily in English.

"I'm heading home early to start dinner. Is there anything you need me to do before going home?" asked Hyunjoon curiously.

"There's a package waiting at Ma's. Could you pick it up for me? I know it's asking a lot..." said Jaehyun with sorry eyes.

"I'm only doing this because I love you. Your mom us the worst..." Hyunjoon spat before leaving.

"I'm really sorry! I'll make it up to you." Jaehyun shouted.

허현준

Hyunjoon locked the door then changed into his slippers. He placed the package on the coffee table then headed straight for the kitchen. He promptly washed his hands before taking out ingredients to cook with.

"We need to go shopping..." he muttered as their fridge was starting to look barren.

He happily hummed a song while cutting up vegetables. They had started living together a few months ago back when he had lost his previous job due to unfair reasons. Jaehyun had happily taken him in and provided for him. Even now Jaehyun had given him a spot in his company. Hyunjoon swore it would only be temporary and would find a new job so both of their positions wouldn't be jeopardized if someone found out they were dating.

Hyunjoon hissed as he had slightly cut his finger. He put the rest of the meat in the pot before rinsing off his cut. His ears perked up at the sound of the front door opening and closing. Jaehyun was back. He turned off the water then hurried to the front door.

"You're back earlier than expected. What happened?" Hyunjoon asked as he stepped aside for Jaehyun.

"I couldn't let you do all the work. Look, you even cut yourself." Jaehyun said then gently kissed Hyunjoon's cut.

Hyunjoon's face flushed at the gesture. It was little things like this that made Hyunjoon fall harder for him. Jaehyun smiled softly before stripping on his way to the bedroom. Hyunjoon felt his phone vibrate and was surprised to see a strange number text him.

"'I know what you did two years ago.'? What kind of joke is this?" Hyunjoon muttered before blocking the number.


	4. Present Day: Juyeon

Camera shutters went off wildly and all sorts of screaming and hollering were heard. Juyeon quietly sipped on his iced coffee as he followed security out of the airport. A fan had broken through the barricade and approached Juyeon with hopeful eyes, only to be carried back by security.

Juyeon waved to the fans before getting in the car.

"Had a nice trip?" his assistant asked as the car took off.

"Eh." Juyeon muttered before taking out his phone. A smile formed on his face soon after. "Hey, can we swing by that company Oslow?"

"What for?" his assistant pressed.

"To see Eric. Why else? I told you this. Once I touch down, I'm going to see Eric." Juyeon said in annoyed tone.

"You're starting to lose sight of your job because of this child. Why don't you date someone your age? Someone who knows how harsh reality is. And the amount of money you spend on him is outrageous!" she scolded then showed him the expenses.

"Look, I can understand the expenses, I'm cutting back, but are you seriously trying to tell me who I can and can't date? I could fire you this instant and make sure you never get hired in this kind of business ever again." Juyeon threatened as his words dripped with anger.

His assistant didn't say anything else as the driver headed towards Oslow World.

이주연

Juyeon walked into Oslow and was suddenly tackled from behind. He heard giggling from behind him. He knew those giggles anywhere.

"Miss me?" Juyeon said as Eric held him from behind.

"You know it. I felt like I was going to die." Eric whined as Juyeon moved to sit down.

Eric had let go and let Juyeon sit before placing himself on his lap. Juyeon ruffled his hair and couldn't help but poke his cheeks.

"So, when's your debut day?" Juyeon asked.

"They say soon, but I don't buy it. They said that before and now look at us." Eric grumbled as he rested his body against Juyeon's.

A few staff and trainees passed by, eyeing Eric with envious eyes. They couldn't understand how someone as glorious as Juyeon could date someone as disgusting and low lifed as Eric Sohn. Eric could see them looking at him from his peripheral vision. There was something he hasn't told Juyeon and felt he never could. The last thing he wanted to do was cause him unnecessary worry and distract him from his job.

이주연

Eric waved as Juyeon had to go. He silently watched as the car took off then turned around. There stood the problem, Donhoon. Eric sighed then quickly walked away before they could start any problems.

"Mooching off of him again are you now?" Donhoon said as Eric passed by.

"Your joke was too funny I forgot to laugh." said Eric before continuing to walk away.

"He's going to dump trash like you once he catches wind of your plans!" Donhoon shouted before laughing like a hyena.

Eric kept his cool and resisted the urge to fight. His debut was too close for problems to arise. He just needed to get through the next two weeks.

이주연

Juyeon dried his hair then sighed. He was back home. Back in his mostly empty, expensive home. Pattering was heard and soon his towel wrapped around him was being seized and dragged away by his dog.

"Hey, give that back Prix!" Juyeon said as he chased the small dog.

His doorbell was rung a few times but he had failed to get his towel back. He didn't want to keep them waiting, but his body wasn't fully dry yet. Prix gave him puppy eyes and acted innocent.

"Did I come at a bad time...?" he asked as he looked at Juyeon's damp outfit.

"Come in. If you have any valuables, I suggest placing it in your briefcase tightly shut because..." he said then looked towards Prix's bedroom. "...you won't see it again if Prix gets ahold of it."

He nodded then sat down across from Juyeon.

"So, how are things?" he said while leaning forward.

Juyeon made himself comfortable then started to talk about his vacation.

"It was different and fun, but I felt empty. Like there was something missing. Then I landed back in South Korea and saw my boyfriend. I felt better. Like there wasn't a hole in me. That means I didn't want to be separated from him, right?" Juyeon said as he turned his head towards him.

"Yes, but it might be a cause for concern. If you start feeling that hole whenever you're far apart, you might need to do some self reflecting and learn why you feel empty despite having ways to contact him." he said as he wrote something down.

Juyeon nodded in understanding then felt the wind being knocked out of him due to Prix.

"Anything else you feel is worth mentioning?" he asked.

"Well... I visited the vet two months ago. Prix had developed kidney problems... It's all okay now but..." Juyeon said as he patted Prix. "What if something worse happens?"

"I'm sure she'd be happy knowing you're watching over her if it ever comes to that." he said with a smile.

Prix barked then made herself comfortable on Juyeon. Prix was his top priority right next to Eric. He smiled warmly at the small dog who slept peacefully on his stomach.

"Actually there's one more thing..." Juyeon said as he took out his phone.

"Go on." he said as Juyeon showed him the weird text.


	5. Unknown

Hyunjoon's leg bounced as he stared at his phone's screen. He was staring at a tweet that directly targeted him.

He had no idea who this person was nor why they were spreading lies. He had reported the tweet multiple times and still seeing it up bothered him greatly. Though, the chances of Jaehyun seeing it were slim. He exited out of the app and tried burying himself in his work.

허이이허

He couldn't focus. The thought of someone who knew him might come across it terrified him. He didn't know why when he had nothing to hide. Was it because Jaehyun might believe it? That was a valid fear. Jaehyun trusted him, right? His fear only grew, causing him to lose sight of his current actions.

"Mr. Heo, your coffee..." a coworker said quietly.

Hyunjoon looked and it was then the searing pain had kicked in. He quickly pulled away and knocked things over, causing a mug to fall over and chip.

"Are you okay...?" he asked Hyunjoon.

"I'm fine. Not a word to anyone, got it?" Hyunjoon said while looking at him.

His coworker nodded then checked him over again before leaving. Hyunjoon sighed heavily then ran cold water over his singed hand. It could've been worse. He could have a first degree burn. He could've cut himself on the chipped mug. Anything could've happened really. Hyunjoon silently cleaned up then slowly picked up his coffee and drank enough so it wouldn't spill over

허이이허

Hyunjoon had successfully avoided making unnecessary contact with Jaehyun as he thought of how to get the person out into the open. The tweet had been taken down and the account suspended. But that probably wouldn't stop them from creating a new account. He needed to track it back to the source. And he knew just the person who could help him.

Just as he moved to call, he suddenly got a text from Juyeon.

Hyunjoon smiled warmly as it felt relieving to know he wasn't alone. However, it was upsetting to know one of his friends was being targeted as well.

허이이허

Juyeon tapped his pencil against his desk as he thought. Why was it just the two of them? Did they kill a person? That couldn't be it otherwise they'd be in jail already. Kidnap someone? Seemed plausible, but then again they'd probably be in jail for that too. What could it be? He had his fair share of secrets, but they were simple ones to keep others happy and not ready to kill him.

Juyeon pushed his work aside as he couldn't work with worries on his mind. Then he got an idea. He immediately started to write, rewrite, erase, and write some more before smiling at the work in progress. He planned to turn this situation into a new movie. Though, many things had to be adjusted and lots of names changed. He reached for his phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, what's up?" he said on the other end.

"Can't I call whenever? Whether I miss you or not?" Juyeon said with a pout.

Eric laughed then assured him it was fine. He wanted to see Eric, but he made it a goal today to not leave the house for certain reasons.

"Hey, can I come over today?" asked Eric suddenly.

"Do you really want to go through that process again?" Juyeon countered.

"No, but I really need some one on one... sorry if it's too much trouble." said Eric sadly.

"Love, it's fine. I was asking for you. Remember last time you were complaining about it? I'll make sure to have your favorite foods ready when you arrive, so what time will you be leaving?" Juyeon asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"In an hour or so. And tell them to pick me up at the corner of..." said Eric while Juyeon wrote it down.

Juyeon moved the phone from his ear then sent a text to his assistant who seemed displeased with all of it. It was then Juyeon decided to fire her and find someone new. Though, to find someone new in a short amount of time wouldn't be easy. It looked as if she'd be with him a bit longer.

허이이허

Juyeon opened the front door and Eric had quickly slipped inside. Juyeon glared at his assistant before slamming the door behind himself.

"You know there are some girls hanging around the area. They were looking around at that." said Eric as he took off the disguise.

"What's the problem? You only ask to be alone with me when you're upset." said Juyeon with his arms wide open.

Eric fell into his arms and debated on whether he wanted to go through with it or not.

"Do you love me?" asked Eric softly.

"Indeed I do. I love you, Eric." Juyeon responded happily.

"I know it depends on the situation and what, but would you still want to be with me if I..." said Eric then slowly met Juyeon's eyes. "...if I originally had bad intentions?"

"Depends. If it was towards me, then we'd have to reconsider our relationship. If it was towards someone else, I would, but you'd lose some trust." Juyeon said, slightly worried about Eric's change in tone.

"Juyeon... look, I'm so, so sorry. I really do love you... and I want to come clean. Originally I planned to use you to get my name out there when my group debuted, but that doesn't matter to me anymore. After getting to know you, I don't care how unpopular I am as long as I have you." confessed Eric before pulling away from Juyeon. "I understand if you hate me for this."

"I'm glad you came clean. This'll only reenforce our relationship more. Though, I am disappointed." said Juyeon with a smile.

Eric tightly hugged Juyeon and couldn't stop the tears that flowed. He was worried that Juyeon would leave him and hate him for eternity. He loved Juyeon immensely and hated his past self for even thinking of using Juyeon to lift himself up. Their tender moment was interrupted by Juyeon's ringtone going off.

"Hey, what's up?" Juyeon asked before sitting down in a chair.

Eric silently watched his boyfriend chat on the phone. He couldn't help but notice how happy he looked. It was more than what he was used to.

"No way. I always thought him to be the rowdy type. Oh, one second." said Juyeon who then looked at Eric. "Go help yourself to some food."

Eric nodded then watched as Juyeon stood up and started to walk around. His laughter seemed different. He hardly showed teeth when he smiled. Eric noticed something that he never ever saw before. Juyeon had never fingered a tuft of hair. Exactly who was he talking to? Just as he moved to find out, Juyeon was already hanging up.

"Oh, are you not hungry? Or is it not to your liking? I only made your favorites." said Juyeon with a frown. "Well, if you get hungry, food's there. I need to walk Prix, but you're free to come along too."

The owner soon hopped down the stairs and formally greeted Juyeon. Juyeon moved to greet them back but they insisted it was fine. Prix barked happily as Juyeon talked. Eric observes his boyfriend's actions and found them to be normal. Who exactly was it that he talked to that made him like that?


	6. Regrouping

Hyunjoon patiently sat under a tree as he waited for his friends to arrive. They were all somehow able to meet up on the weekend despite their busy schedules. A few had arrived. Then two more. Juyeon was the last to arrive.

"So, I'm sure you're wondering why I called everyone here. Well, I'm sure a few of you needed to get out. Anyway, the main reason is this." said Hyunjoon before handing out sheets of paper that displayed both his and Juyeon's weird message and tweet.

"We don't know what they mean by two years ago nor big secret. There's 365 days and literally it could be anything. But, we were still tight two years ago, so we hoped you all knew anything. Maybe a clue." Juyeon said as they held their own copies.

They conversed amongst themselves and ultimately came to a conclusion.

"Well, you two were pretty close two years ago." Haknyeon said.

"There was my barbecue." said Younghoon.

"Oh, and the trip the four of us took, me, you, Hyunjoon and Kev." said Sangyeon.

"And my cousin's wedding." said Kevin.

They continued throw out events until Hyunjoon stopped them.

"So, now you see our problem? We don't know when and where two years ago. And I have nothing to hide, so it makes it more confusing." Hyunjoon said while looking around.

They quietly discussed while Hyunjoon and Juyeon whispered to each other. Their phones dinged and they were quick to check them. Hyunjoon received a mention while Juyeon received a message. Both were tailored to who they already were.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want from us? Money? Why do all of this now?" Hyunjoon angrily whispered.

"My thoughts exactly." Juyeon whispered back.

The group looked at the upset duo who stared angrily at their phones.

"Did something happen? Sangyeon asked.

"We were threatened again." said Hyunjoon before having Younghoon pass around their phones.

Their phones were soon given back and Haknyeon had clapped. He pointed to the pieces of paper.

"The numbers are the same, so it's coming from one person. If we track the phone number, we can find the owner of the phone." said Haknyeon happily.

"Tried it. No luck." Juyeon said, despite Kevin secretly working on it. He gave Kevin a look before shifting his gaze. "We plan to go to a private detective or something."

"So, if you see that number or anything vaguely about us, please tell us." said Juyeon as he watched Hyunjoon collect the papers back.

They all nodded then said their goodbyes. Hyunjoon sat down then sighed. Just when his life was comfortable, some weird shit had to happen. It even happened to Juyeon, the sweetest person in their group of friends.

"Ah, don't move." said Juyeon as he started to fix Hyunjoon's bangs.

Hyunjoon remained still and silently looked at Juyeon's face. Was his jawline always that sharp? His nose that big? His eyes that small? Juyeon pulled away then flashed him a crescent eye smile. Juyeon really did look perfect when he smiled like that.

"Hyunjoon?" Juyeon called out.

"Huh? I didn't do it." Hyunjoon said quickly.

"I didn't say you did... I asked if you were ready to go." said Juyeon.

"Oh, yes. Let's." said Hyunjoon as he covered his cheeks.

He wasn't sure why he felt embarrassed. He helped Juyeon up only for Juyeon to pull him down into his arms.

"You looked like you needed a hug. Now let's go." Juyeon said cheerily.

Hyunjoon kept still as his cheeks now had an obvious color to them. Juyeon tried prying him off but to no avail. He eventually let go then helped Juyeon up again.

"Do you want to get some coffee before parting?" asked Juyeon as they walked.

"Sure, I guess." said Hyunjoon.

He snapped another photo then added them to his new album of evidence. He opened the album then opened the video he had taken two years ago. He was going to get them to come clean.

허이이허

Juyeon sipped on his coffe as he texted Eric. He cooed at the selfie Eric had sent him then sent back a sexual innuendo. Eric had sent back a bashfully upset reply. It was fun to tease him. He glanced at Hyunjoon who seemed down in the dumps.

"Are you thinking of the perp?" Juyeon asked.

"A little. It's just, what do they want? What is the goal? To just confess a secret?" Hyunjoon said with a sigh.

"For now, let's continued with what we already have planned. Now cheer up, you look better with a smile." said Juyeon.

Hyunjoon nodded then gave him a smile. Juyeon subconsciously fingered a tuft of hair.

"You still do that huh?" teased Hyunjoon.

"Do what?" he asked in confusion.

"When you get embarrassed or flustered, you do this." said Hyunjoon before mimicking Juyeon.

Juyeon looked then quickly stopped. Hyunjoon laughed heartily and caused Juyeon to heat up in embarrassment. He kept his face hidden as he hoped Hyunjoon wouldn't think anything else of it.

"So you have a boyfriend right...? Eric was it?" Hyunjoon asked.

"Ah, yeah. This is him." said Juyeon then showed him the photo Eric sent earlier. "What about you? You never really gave me a straight answer."

"Yeah..." said Hyunjoon with a smile. He showed him Jaehyun's photo. "He's really sweet to me."

They happily discussed their boyfriends, each time feeling like a small competition of who was better with a hint of jealousy.

"Ah, would you look at the time. Gotta run." said Hyunjoon despite not having any plans.

"Oh? It was great seeing you." said Juyeon with a knowing look. "Be safe."

Hyunjoon stuck out his tongue before leaving. Juyeon quietly watched him before deciding to leave as well. Eric's face soon appeared on his phone's screen, but he simply let it ring as he left.

허이이허

"I said I was hanging with friends. What else do you want me to say?" Hyunjoon said in a annoyed tone.

"Look, I asked a simple question." Jaehyun said defensively.

"More like interrogating me. Fix your own dinner tonight. I'm eating out." Hyunjoon spat before slamming the bedroom door shut.

Jaehyun sucked his teeth then turned on the TV. Hyunjoon wiped his eye before pulling up places to eat at as he flopped back on the bed. He eventually gave up and called Juyeon.

"What's up? Leave something?" Juyeon teased.

"Can I... can I come over tonight?" Hyunjoon asked quietly in between sniffles.

"Whoa, what's wrong? Did someone hit you or something?" he asked full of concern.

"No, we just... I'm just running away for the night." Hyunjoon replied as he decided to pack a few things.

"I guess it's okay. I hope you don't mind Eric here as well." Juyeon said.

Hyunjoon heard barking and smiled. He still had Prix.

"Is that Prix I hear?" Hyunjoon asked happily.

"Come on Prix, say hi to uncle Joon. Hi uncle Joon." Juyeon said in a high pitched voice. Prix whined. "Wait Prix! Give me back my phone! Prix!"

Hyunjoon laughed as he listened to Juyeon chase Prix around. He assumed he had gotten his phone back as he was complaining while Prix barked.

"I'll be there around 8. Does that work?" Hyunjoon asked.

"Yep. See you. Prix, down. Ow! My leg! You-" Juyeon said before Hyunjoon hung up.

He couldn't wait to see Prix.

허이이허

Hyunjoon kept his head lowered as he stood outside Juyeon's. The door opened and Juyeon had ushered him in.

"Eric's already here if you want to go say hi. He's in my room." said Juyeon.

"I can't imagine what you both were doing in there." teased Hyunjoon as he looked him up and down.

"I was already shirtless when he got here. He's still fully clothed anyway." Juyeon said before heading in the other direction.

He decided to go say hi as he'd be here for the night. He didn't know how long Eric planned to be here. He knocked on the door then stepped inside.

"Oh... who are you...?" Eric asked in confusion. "Oh, are you the friend he said was coming over?"

Hyunjoon nodded then smiled.

"I'm Hyunjoon. Juyeon's told me a lot about you. He really cares about you. Take good care of him." said Hyunjoon cheerily.

He waved goodbye before heading further down the hall. Juyeon said he was free to choose a room, so he decided to give them space and take the room further down at the end. He flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't realize how tired he was until this moment.


	7. It's Faulty Feeling

Hyunjoon sat up and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what year nor day it was. Just as he stood up, the door had opened.

"Oh, did I interrupt?" Juyeon asked as he eyed a half naked Hyunjoon.

"I literally just woke up. Oh, is that food?" asked Hyunjoon, moving closer to get a better look. "It smells good."

"I made a lot seeing as how you didn't eat last night." said Juyeon as he set the tray down.

"Since I was out cold, did you two..." asked Hyunjoon while making gestures.

"Why do you care so much about my sex life?" Juyeon asked slightly annoyed, but mostly intrigued.

"I can't be interested in my friend's life?" Hyunjoon countered.

Hyunjoon soon found himself in a laughing fit while lying on the floor. Juyeon mercilessly tickled him, hoping to draw attention away from the sex life question. Juyeon noticed Hyunjoon had stopped laughing. He looked and saw he was staring off underneath the bed.

"What's wrong...?" Juyeon asked full of concern.

"It's nothing. Please leave." said Hyunjoon quickly.

Juyeon shifted then felt something poke him from underneath. He looked at Hyunjoon who now had his face covered. A smirk formed itself on his face.

"Morning wood huh...? I can gladly take care of that for you." Juyeon joked before lifting himself off of Hyunjoon. "About my sex life, it's about as existent as phoenixes."

Hyunjoon sat up and tried his hardest to hide his erect tent. Juyeon hummed then decided it was best to leave him be. He left the room without another word. Hyunjoon sighed heavily then cursed his luck. Of all times for him to get a boner, it had to be when they were horsing around.

허이이허

"You aren't going to work today?" Juyeon asked as Prix walked by his side.

Hyunjoon lazed in front of the TV while shaking his head. Prix has run over to Hyunjoon then planted herself onto his lap.

"I'm sure Jaehyun is worried about you. At least call him." Juyeon said as he fed Prix a piece of deli meat.

"I don't feel like it. It's not like he won't see me at home later. And really, sorry for barging in like this. I owe you." said Hyunjoon as he stroked Prix's fur. "Ah, she's so cute."

"Like you." Juyeon blurted out.

They stared at each in silence with the exception of the TV. They both looked away as Juyeon cleared his throat.

"Yes, you are cute. Cute like a little kid." Juyeon added on, hoping to erase the other meaning.

"Oh, that's what you meant. I was a bit worried there." Hyunjoon said with nervous laughter.

Juyeon quickly left and holed himself up in his room. Weird things were happening and he most certainly didn't like it. He put blame against the random messenger. If it wasn't for them they'd still be living their normal happy lives. He angrily threw a pillow then sighed. They needed to catch the person and fast.

허이이허

"Kev~" Hyunjoon called out as he wandered over to his desk.

"I'm on duty, Heo." Kevin said as he wrote on a piece of paper.

"Just wanted to see how your investigation was going." Hyunjoon asked as he kept his eyes off of Kevin's work.

"Wait outside. I can't do it here." mumbled Kevin as he finished writing. "Go."

Hyunjoon patiently waited outside and saw Kevin step out. They walked down the block and eventually rounded a corner.

"So, I tracked the number and it seems to be in an area around Sangyeon. But it's just outside his range. Oh right, Hak lives by Sangyeon doesn't he?" asked Kevin as they walked further down.

"You can track ip addresses right?" Hyunjoon asked.

"I knew you'd ask so I went ahead and did it. They were both posted from a computer in a library." said Kevin.

"This person sure is careful. Thanks so much, Kevin." said Hyunjoon happily.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't end up dead." said Kevin as he handed over a manila folder before heading back.

Hyunjoon sighed then decided to head back to Juyeon's to share the news.

허이이허

Juyeon happily ate his froyo while Eric silently watched him. Juyeon was different, but he didn't know how.

"Don't you have a script to write and lines to learn? Yet you're out spending time with me..." said Eric as he played coy.

"Well yeah, you're important to me silly." Juyeon said then ruffled his hair.

Eric smiled softly at the action. He was thinking too much. Juyeon chose him. Juyeon loved him. That's all that mattered. Juyeon's phone dinged and his eyes had widened.

"Gotta go. Love you." Juyeon said quickly before grabbing his things and leaving.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Eric said as he hurried to catch up.

Eric held Juyeon's hand as the driver headed towards his home.

"What's so important back home?" Eric asked quietly.

"I can't tell you. Sorry, love." apologized Juyeon.

허이이허

Juyeon hurriedly got out of the car and rushed over to Hyunjoon who waited at the top of the steps.

"Oh, did I have bad timing?" asked Hyunjoon as he noticed Eric.

"Nah, he just wanted to tag along. What you have is more pressing." he said as he quickly unlocked the door and ushered him inside.

Eric watched as the front door was left ajar. He headed inside and had no idea what to do with himself. He dragged himself over to the living room and opted to watching TV. Hyunjoon laid out the information Kevin had given him and printed photos of the texts and tweets.

"So Kev said the texts were from a phone in Sang and Hak's area. The tweets from a library near Younghoon's. If you look at it, it seems like our friends might be involved." said Hyunjoon as he looked it over.

"But if that's the case, why don't they just confront us?" Juyeon asked aloud.

They sat in silence as they thought. They weren't on bad terms with anyone. They wouldn't gain anything from exposing Hyunjoon, but Juyeon's reputation might be wounded.

"Let's try to think of things we did two years ago that might've been bad..." suggested Hyunjoon.

Juyeon nodded then started to think. No matter how hard they thought, nothing came to mind. A knock was heard and they quickly started to clean up.

"Hey!" "Oh!" they said at the same time as the door opened.

Eric blinked rapidly as Hyunjoon had his boyfriend pinned to the floor.

"Eric-" Juyeon started then winced when he slammed the door shut.

"I think... I'm just gonna go..." muttered Hyunjoon as he helped Juyeon up. "Go explain to your boyfriend."

Hyunjoon quietly cleaned up as he heard the door open and close. He sighed as he didn't want to go back home to Jaehyun. He didn't want to listen to him yelling about things that didn't happen. He quietly sneaked downstairs and successfully made it to the front door.


	8. Changes

Hyunjoon quietly worked and easily ignored the stack of papers Jaehyun had slapped onto his desk. Jaehyun lingered by his desk, knowing full well Hyunjoon could see him. Hyunjoon took the stack and started to go through it, ignoring Jaehyun's presence.

"My office. Now." said Jaehyun before walking away.

A few coworkers looked at Hyunjoon with worry as he was never one to get into trouble. A few whispered "good luck" to him as he followed behind Jaehyun. He stepped into the office then discreetly winced at the slamming of the door.

"I'm not happy." said Jaehyun as he leaned against his desk.

"Because I stayed over at a friend's and didn't tell you? Then proceeded to skip work? Yeah, I'd be upset too." said Hyunjoon with a slightly annoyed look. "And before you say anything, yes, I do know you can fire me at any given moment and kick me out of the apartment. Now continue."

Jaehyun sighed then gave him a tired look. It was a look he was all too familiar with when they argued.

"Joon, I'm not trying to be possessive nor controlling, but when you suddenly disappear without at a warning..." said Jaehyun with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't think. You know this." said Hyunjoon as he kept a straight face.

"I know... I'm just worried you might be seeing someone behind my back. I do trust you, but with your sudden disappearances..." Jaehyun said as he moved closer to Hyunjoon. "It's starting to waver."

Hyunjoon gently pecked his lips then smiled.

"I love you and only you. I wouldn't do something that unsightly." Hyunjoon said before going in for a kiss.

Jaehyun held him close and relished in his lover's warmth that he had dearly missed. Hyunjoon pulled away then wiggled out of his arms.

"I actually got a call back from the school. I'm in." said Hyunjoon happily.

"Really? That's..." said Jaehyun happily before trailing off.

It meant Hyunjoon would be packing his things and leaving when he had enough to rent his own place again. It meant no more falling asleep in each other's arms and waking up in a tangled mess. It meant no more just being silly together whenever they felt like it.

"Don't look so upset. It'll be like nothing changed. Plus, I'm sure you'd like your space back." Hyunjoon said softly.

"Joon, are you really going to move out...?" asked Jaehyun worriedly.

"Well, I don't **have** to, but don't you feel a bit... cramped?" asked Hyunjoon.

"We could get a bigger place." Jaehyun suggested quickly.

"Could we afford it...? Renting isn't cheap you know." countered Hyunjoon. "Either way, I'm not moving anytime soon, so don't worry about it. However, I will be quitting soon since they need me in next week."

"Really, I'm glad to hear you're starting anew." Jaehyun said cheerily.

Hyunjoon smiled then left his office. He glanced back and wondered when Jaehyun started feeling insecure about their relationship. Was it a sign? He wasn't sure what to do as there wasn't much to go off of. He kept it at the back of his mind just in case.

허이이허

Juyeon sat in a chair as he watched the scene play out. Something felt off. He checked over the script then looked at the acting. Their jokes were dry. He nudged the director who in turn yelled cut.

"What is it?" asked the director.

"The jokes aren't enough. Have them do dad jokes." said Juyeon as he set out to make changes to all scripts.

The scene started and flowed smoothly before the jokes part came up. They proceeded with the change and Juyeon felt content with the turnout. It felt fresh and not forced. Everyone else felt the difference as well.

"Cut! Good job. Let's get this next scene recorded!" the director shouted before looking at Juyeon. "You really know your stuff."

"They don't call me the best for no reason." joked Juyeon before laughing. "This episode is going to be a good one."

"You know, I heard you were in the process of writing a movie script. How's it coming along?" asked the director as staff bustled about to get the next scene ready.

"It's coming. I already have an idea of who I want the other lead to be." said Juyeon as he twirled a pen.

"Oh? Who?" asked the director curiously.

"Heo Hyunjoon. I plan to be the other lead." Juyeon said then felt his phone vibrate. "Sorry, I need to take this. Let me know when you're about to start."

"You're working? I'll call back later." said the voice on the other end.

"Eric, it's fine. What do you need? A ride? The front door keys? A pet that I've been dying to get you?" Juyeon asked, hoping one of them was right.

"I need you. I was feeling a bit down, so I called. I feel better after hearing your voice..." Eric said as he sat alone in a dark practice room.

"You can call whenever. Do you want me to continue talking? Say whatever's on my mind?" asked Juyeon who shooed away a staff member telling him they were starting.

"It sounds like you need to go, so I'll let you. Bye Ju." said Eric before hanging up.

Juyeon frowned then quickly sent him a cute video before hurrying back to set.

허이이허

Hyunjoon hummed happily as he stirred the contents in the pot. It had been a few days since the last threatening message either of them had received. It was welcoming yet at the same time worrying. He wiggled around as he carried dishes to the living room then hurried back to bring out the rice. He happily sat beside Jaehyun who laughed at the dumb TV clichés.

"Ah, I love your cooking, muffin." Jaehyun exclaimed before stuffing himself full.

Hyunjoon wanted to thank him, but his phone tore his attention away. He had received a message from the number. It contained a video. Hyunjoon pressed play then quickly paused it. It wasn't something to be viewed by Jaehyun.

"Jae, I'm going to be outside for a bit. Not too far I promise." said Hyunjoon as he hurried towards the front door.

"At least eat." said Jaehyun as Hyunjoon hadn't touched anything.

Hyunjoon obliged and ate before declaring he was going out once more. He pressed play on the clip and saw himself and Juyeon sitting next to each other. That's all it really was. He stared at the video more then felt a lightbulb go off.

허이이허

Hyunjoon hurriedly climbed into the car then showed Juyeon who got the same message.

"Doesn't it look familiar?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Isn't that... That's Younghoon's! Then something must've happened at that barbecue." exclaimed Juyeon in surprise.

They quietly thought back, but nothing came to mind after they got completely plastered. Juyeon looked to Hyunjoon who gave him a sorry look. Juyeon gently ruffled his hair then realized how close he was to his face. He quickly pulled away then thought up a lie.

"I thought I saw something on your face. Must've been the reflecting lights." explain Juyeon as the car made a turn.

"Right..." replied Hyunjoon. "I wonder what we were doing outside..."

"Me too..." agreed Juyeon as he thought back again.

His heart had finally stopped hammering against his chest and found it easier to breathe. Embarrassment was the worst. Hyunjoon looked up and realized they had traveled away from his home.

"Ju, can we turn back? I... I told Jae I wouldn't go too far..." said Hyunjoon slightly panicked.

"Ah, don't worry, I'll get you home. But first." said Juyeon as he had the driver stop. "Let's get you some dessert. Heard you got yourself a new job."

"How did- Oh right, I tweeted it..." he mumbled before getting out of the car.

They walked into the bakery just as they were about to close. The woman closing up gasped then quickly headed behind the counter.

"You're Lee Juyeon, right? Right?" she asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I suppose you're closing up aren't you. Did we come too late?" he asked.

She frantically shook her head and gladly offered to ring him up. Hyunjoon watched in awe at what fame could do for a person.

"Hey, pick out something. Don't worry about price." Juyeon said as he motioned for Hyunjoon to come over.

"I'd like this one." Hyunjoon said.

"We'll take half of it." said Juyeon with a smile. Hyunjoon looked at him in pure shock. "You can share with Jaehyun, can't you?"

"I already feel pampered and now you're giving me half of an expensive cake? Eric must live a good life of luxury..." said Hyunjoon slightly envious.

"Sure I spoil him now and then, but in moderation. I'm no sugar daddy." he said with dry laughter.

Hyunjoon simply shook his head as they walked out with half a cake.

허이이허

"Where'd you get this?" Jaehyun asked.

"Juyeon brought it over." Hyunjoon replied as he ate some cake.

"What's your relationship with Juyeon?" Jaehyun pressed.

"I already told you, we're just friends. He came to congratulate me on landing a new job." explained Hyunjoon.

Jaehyun didn't ask further as he didn't want to start another pointless argument. Hyunjoon glanced back and saw Jaehyun trudging over to the bedroom.

"I'll give you some cuddles after I put this away." Hyunjoon said before getting up to put the cake away.


	9. What Is Trust

Juyeon ran his fingers through Eric's hair and wondered what was bugging his little cub to the point of complete silence. Eric didn't seem open to taking either.

"Everything cool at the company?" Juyeon asked softly.

"Yeah. Our mv is gaining more views..." Eric mumbled as he watched the music video on mute.

"Are your group members nice?" asked Juyeon with a smile.

"Yeah..." replied Eric quietly.

"Really, what's bothering you? You're always full of energy and happiness. Are you sure nothing's going on at the company?" Juyeon asked slightly irritated.

"I think they're going to replace me... they say I'm too slow to keep up." mumbled Eric as he tightly held his phone. "I worked so hard just to get thrown out like that..."

Eric broke down in tears. Juyeon sat him up and held him in his arms. Why didn't he say something and just let himself be pushed around? Eric clung to Juyeon as he remembered the looks they gave him. He could feel the hate radiating off of them.

"Well maybe I should go have a chat with him." said Juyeon before taking off.

"Wait, what are you-" Eric said then stopped at the sound of the door closing.

He quickly grabbed his things and chased after Juyeon. He was afraid something like this would happen. He knew he shouldn't have brought it up, but he couldn't just not tell him.

허이이허

Juyeon tapped his foot as the elevator went up. Eric often glanced at him wondering how he could convince him not to storm in. The elevator dinged and opened its doors.

"Ju! You don't have to go. It's not as bad as it sounded. I just have to improve a bit more." Eric said quickly while holding him back.

"Eric..." said Juyeon before walking out the elevator with Eric. "I'm not going to talk about you being removed."

Eric then gave him a confused look. Then what exactly was he going to discuss with the CEO? He quietly watched as Juyeon invited himself in. He could hear a commotion before it quieted down. He pressed his ear to the door, but couldn't hear anything. Eric found a spot off to the side and decided to wait it out.

His body jolted awake as his head was bobbing. How long has Juyeon been in there for? His ears perked up at the sound of the door opening. Juyeon stepped out then looked his way.

"What did you do? Why did it take so long? What did you say!?" Eric asked in rapid fire as Juyeon led him out.

"You'll find out. Now be a good boy and head home for well deserved rest. Say hi to the boys back at the dorm for me." said Juyeon before giving him a peck on the lips.

Eric watched as he climbed into the car and left. It was probably one of the few things he'd never learn of.

허이이허

Hyunjoon hummed while folding clothes and neatly putting them away. Jaehyun was busy cleaning the bathroom. He heard the bedroom door open then recoiled at the scent of pine sol and clorox.

"How's laundry going?" Jaehyun asked as he slipped off his shirt before tossing it in the empty basket.

"The usual. Though, I had to toss a few off to the side. They aren't exactly wearable anymore." said Hyunjoon as he closed the drawer. "I'm going to try to make something new out of them."

"Well, when you decide, let me know and I'll help out." said Jaehyun before coughing.

"Catching a cold? Have a seat and I'll bring the thermometer just to check." said Hyunjoon before leaving the room.

Jaehyun lied back on the bed and couldn't help but think of Hyunjoon surrounded by little kids. He broke into a grin before coughing again. Perhaps they would one day have a kid of their own.

"Hey, stop daydreaming about men you could've fucked and take your temperature." Hyunjoon growled before leaving the room again.

"He really is something..." mumbled Jaehyun before taking his temperature.

허이이허

"I can still help around the house. It's not like I have a fever." argued Jaehyun as Hyunjoon ended up keeping him bedridden.

"The sooner we take care of that cold the better. There's not much left to clean so just lie there and focus on getting better." retorted Hyunjoon.

"You're going to tire yourself out, idiot." Jaehyun spat.

"So be it. Now hush and get some rest." Hyunjoon said before slipping out the room.

All he had left to do was wash dishes and clean the microwave. He held his head as objects started to move and sway. Hyunjoon gently slapped his cheeks then headed to the kitchen. Things started to move again. Just as he started to move, his phone rang.

"Yo? Yeah, I'm home. Wait, why-" Hyunjoon said then frowned.

He was hung up on. Not too long after their doorbell was rung. He slowly walked over then opened it.

"Woah, it's like a chlorine bomb went off in your place. Did I come at a bad time?" Juyeon asked as he held his nose.

"No, I was just about to finish up. The windows are open, but it's taking its time to travel out." said Hyunjoon then stopped as he felt lightheaded.

"You okay?" asked Juyeon with concern.

"Great. You can wait in the living room, but if you have a heart maybe... help with... clea..." said Hyunjoon before feeling faint and tipping over.

Juyeon caught him in his arms then gently smacked his cheeks. He was out like a light. Was his boyfriend home or was he doing all of this cleaning himself? He shook his head then picked Hyunjoon up. He needed fresh air. He hurriedly searched around for house keys then snatched them up before leaving.

허이이허

Hyunjoon groaned as his head hurt like crazy. He looked around and confirmed he wasn't home. Where was he? What about Jaehyun?

"Good, you're awake. I know I'm not the best at cooking, but it's still edible. I hope the soup is okay." said Juyeon as he placed a bowl on the table beside him.

"Why am I here...?" Hyunjoon asked sleepily.

"Remember? I came over then you suddenly passed out. I figured you needed fresh air and a change of scenery. I meant to just take you outside, but something came up and here we are..." explained Juyeon as he gestured to the bedroom.

"I need to get back home. I still have to do the dishes, clean the microwave and care for Jae." said Hyunjoon as he started to get out of bed.

Juyeon unintentionally forced him back down with great strength.

"I... I didn't mean to... I'm really sorry..." Juyeon said in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine... I get it. Can't take care of someone if I'm unwell too." Hyunjoon said before settling back into the sheets.

"Open wide." Juyeon said then chuckled as Hyunjoon had done as he was told.

"What's so funny?" Hyunjoon asked after he swallowed.

"Jaehyun is really lucky to have such a cute and obedient boyfriend. Eric on the other hand is rowdy and playful. There's-" said Juyeon before hearing something fall outside the door.

He quickly went to look in case Prix had gotten trapped under something. He didn't see anyone after opening the door.

"Wait, this is... Eric!?" Juyeon shouted before heading down the hall.

Hyunjoon frowned as Eric seemed to be present at the parts a person could easily misunderstand. He felt bad for Eric as it probably seemed like he was replacing him. His phone vibrated and Jaehyun's name and face appeared on his screen.

"I'm at Juyeon's." said Hyunjoon as he continued to eat.

"Again? Why'd you go there? You didn't finish up so I did it for you." said Jaehyun.

"I fainted and-" started Hyunjoon but was cut off.

"But why his place?" Jaehyun grumbled.

"Maybe if you let me talk I could tell you. Anyway, Juyeon had come over to hang out with us but I fainted. He planned to just take me outside but some things came up and I ended up here." Hyunjoon explained before sighing. "Otherwise I'd still be around home."

"I'm not comfortable with you being around him. You suddenly faint and he coincidentally has something come up so he has to bring you home? It's fishy, Joon. I'm not saying stop being friends, but don't go anywhere alone with him." said Jaehyun.

"What happened to trust, Jae?" Hyunjoon said while running a hand over his face.

"I trust you, not him. I'm not going to ask you to promise, just, heed my suggestion." Jaehyun said before asking him how he was feeling.

He couldn't believe how much Jaehyun's insecurity had grown since it appeared. Why did he feel threatened by Juyeon? He was head over heels for someone else. What would convince Jaehyun he only cared about him?

허이이허

Hyunjoon quietly eyed Jaehyun as they cuddled on the couch watching old cartoons. He scooted over before resting his head on Jaehyun's lap.

"Tired?" asked Jaehyun.

"No. I am a bit hungry though..." replied Hyunjoon as he rolled onto his left side.

"Oh? You know the TV is the other way." said Jaehyun.

"Maybe I want a different kind of entertainment." said Hyunjoon as he ran his finger over Jaehyun's inner thigh.

"You know... I'd prefer if you were more direct about what you want." Jaehyun said with a sly smile.

Hyunjoon sat up then straddled him. He didn't like being direct as it took the fun out of it. Yet he knew Jaehyun understood. It wasn't the first time he had asked indirectly.

"Are you sure you want to? You may wake up in pain tomorrow." asked Jaehyun as he peppered his face and neck with kisses.

"Do it." replied Hyunjoon with bated breath.


	10. The Final Straw

Juyeon held onto Hyunjoon as they traveled to the spots Kevin had identified weeks before. They had finally found some free time in their schedules to go together.

"Hey, so, I'm working on this movie script." started Juyeon as he looked at Hyunjoon. Hyunjoon nodded. "I want you to be main lead with me."

"You what? I have no experience in acting. And who would want to see a nobody play one of the main leads?" Hyunjoon asked in complete shock.

"I'm not accepting any answer but yes." Juyeon said firmly.

"Ah, we're here. But there's a building here..." said Hyunjoon as they decided to track the phone texts first.

They entered the building and was surprised to see the inside looked better than the outside.

"What can I help you with?" a gruff and scratchy voice asked.

"We were hoping to know if uh..." said Hyunjoon then looked to Juyeon for help.

"We were hoping to speak to one of our friends who work here. It's a pressing matter that needs to be discussed. Their name is Min Mini." said Juyeon without any hint of hesitance in his voice.

"Hm, have a seat over there. She'll come down in a bit." he said before calling someone.

"How'd you know there was a person named Min Mini here?" Hyunjoon whispered in surprise.

"I made a few preparations beforehand." Juyeon whispered back.

A woman exited the elevator then looked around. She started to squeal as her eyes landed on them.

"Lee Juyeon it's so nice to meet you! I've been a fan since forever! I love your work!" she gushed before taking a seat. "So, what can your loyal fan do for you?"

"Has anyone in this building been acting strangely recently? Perhaps constant attention towards their phone and social media." Juyeon asked, taking the reigns of the interrogation.

"Not that I've really noticed. Well, there's this one guy who I saw meet up with someone twice. Same person. I can't really describe him perfectly, but he was about... your height." she said as she pointed at Juyeon. "A bit smaller though. And he had pink hair. Looked kinda old."

"Sangyeon?" Hyunjoon whispered to Juyeon who in turned nodded.

"Did they just talk or...?" Juyeon pressed.

"Just talk. They seemed like buddies too." she said with a shrug. "I hope this information can help you."

"You've helped plenty. As a reward..." said Juyeon before handing her a signed magazine he was in. "Ah, lets make it more special."

He wrote her a little message before handing it over. She squealed in delight and nearly fainted. Hyunjoon felt himself being ushered out as he hoped the woman would be okay.

"Let's head to the library. Maybe we might get lucky and run into the perp." said Juyeon.

"Wait, let's go chat with Sangyeon." Hyunjoon suggested.

"That's a better idea." replied Juyeon before following behind.

허이이허

"How'd you hear about that?" Sangyeon asked curiously.

"A friend. We'd like to know what you know." Hyunjoon said.

"We were just meeting to talk about dinner plans and you know when you see your friend you talk about everything than what you originally wanted to." Sangyeon said.

"He's not wrong. We just want to make sure you aren't involved." said Hyunjoon before heading down the steps.

Juyeon bid him goodbye before leaving as well. Juyeon loved his friends dearly, but the possibility of the culprit being one of their friends was awful high. All of them were suspects in his eyes.

"Since we're here, should we go say hi to Hak as well?" asked Hyunjoon as they walked down the street.

"Only if you're up for it." replied Juyeon as he tried to think of which friend would want to ruin them the most.

Hyunjoon held Juyeon's hand as he was lost in his own world.

허이이허

"Oh hey! How are you both?" asked Haknyeon as he held something alive in his arms all wrapped up.

"Is that... a baby...?" Hyunjoon asked slowly.

"Yep. It's my turn to watch her. Man is she a handful. So, do you want to come in? The place is a little messy though." said Haknyeon with a sheepish look.

"Well now that we know you're caring for a child, we're probably better off leaving you to it." replied Juyeon.

"Are you sure? I can easily put her in her cage for a bit." he suggested.

"A cage? Why the hell would you put a baby in a cage?" Hyunjoon asked worriedly.

"So she won't get out? Ah!" said Haknyeon as the piglet escaped from his arms.

"It's a pig..." they said in disbelief.

"Uh... we'll stop by another day. Make sure you lock up." said Juyeon then caught the piglet trying to escape out the door.

Haknyeon panted then thanked Juyeon.

"Yeah, we'll just... go. Good luck." said Hyunjoon before heading down the hall.

Juyeon handed the piglet over then smiled.

"Be safe, Hak." he said before leaving as well.

The piglet squealed as it watched Juyeon leave.

허이이허

They arrived at the library and walked over to the tables by the computers. They hid behind books as they kept a look out.

"You know, despite everything we've seen today, it was pretty fun. More fun than I probably would've had alone." said Hyunjoon as he found the book he chose at random interesting.

"What about if you came with Jaehyun?" challenged Juyeon.

"Mmm, you'd still win. It's hard to explain, but just doing weird things like this with you... it's really exciting compared to... him..." said Hyunjoon, getting quieter towards the end.

"Well, whatever the reason is, I'm glad. I like doing weird stuff with ya. Like doing a stakeout in a library." joked Juyeon before hearing his phone ring. "Ah, gotta take this. I'll be back."

Hyunjoon watched him walk away then wondered why he said what he did. It wasn't like he never had fun with Jaehyun. Maybe it was because in this situation, their tranquil lives were on the line versus them just going out to eat or to a concert. He'd have to invite Juyeon to something low risk and find out if his theory was right. His phone dinged and showed he had gotten another message from their unknown sender.

Hyunjoon left his seat and carefully looked around at the people using computers. The ones he could see weren't on social media. He doubted that the perp would still be at the building even if he rushed there. His phone dinged again. It was from Juyeon.

"'Stay put'? Ugh, fine..." he grumbled before sitting down.

Juyeon soon came back and immediately showed Hyunjoon his phone.

"Why are they threatening our relationships...?" Juyeon asked aloud.

Liars. Threatening relationship. Hyunjoon's big secret. Younghoon's barbecue. Hyunjoon not being loyal. These few things swirled around in their minds until Juyeon received a text.

"It's a video..." whispered Hyunjoon before tapping play.

It showed them sitting together again, this time laughing. They had stopped talking then cut off when Juyeon had raised his chopsticks.

"This provided no clues whatsoever." Hyunjoon said flatly.

Juyeon continued to look around in the video in hopes to catch a glimpse of the perp. The longer he stared, the more bits and pieces started to form of his fragmented memory.

"I think something happened after this. Whatever it was is what they're trying to expose. Let's head to Younghoon's and see if we can jog our memories." said Juyeon as the messages still bothered him.

He didn't want to believe Eric wouldn't be with him anymore. Sure, they had their moments, but it shouldn't be enough that their relationship fell apart. Hyunjoon followed behind Juyeon worriedly as he hadn't seen him that upset since a long time ago.

허이이허

"Hey, never expected to see you two together since you're all lovey dovey with your lovers." commented Younghoon as he let them in. "Kinda feels like the old days. Ignore me."

They headed towards his backyard and looked around. Younghoon decided not to question it.

"I'm heading out real quick. Don't break anything. Sunwoo will be here in a bit so you don't have to worry about locking up." Younghoon shouted before leaving.

"It's been so long since we've been here. We should really have another barbecue." Hyunjoon said as he gently poked a flower.

"Hopefully we'll have our mystery solved by then and be able to bring our partners." Juyeon commented as he sat down.

Hyunjoon sat beside him then glanced at him. His eyes were closed.


	11. The Final Straw pt2

They sat in silence as they thought. Memories flooded their minds as they sorted through them. A few fragmented ones appeared and further frustrated the two. Sunwoo closed the door behind him and noticed shoes that didn't belong to Younghoon. He headed towards the living room and saw Hyunjoon and Juyeon in the backyard.

He decided not to bother them and headed up stairs. Juyeon shot up then looked at Hyunjoon.

"I think... I think I know what it is." said Juyeon with wide eyes.

"Care to explain?" asked Hyunjoon.

"I'm not really sure, but... I remembered I was holding up food and you ate it. Everything else is fuzzy. Ah, I did bring you upstairs." Juyeon said.

"I remember that and puking... What happened in between..." Hyunjoon grumbled. His eyes widened and he wasn't sure if he wanted to speak. "I see..."

"Tell me." said Juyeon as he held Hyunjoon by his shoulders.

"Could you let go...?" he asked.

Juyeon pulled away then tried fixing his position in his seat, only to lean back too far and fall back. Hyunjoon couldn't help but laugh.

"Here, I'll help you up." said Hyunjoon then offered his hands.

Juyeon took them then pulled him down. Hyunjoon quickly pulled away.

"That wasn't... Joon, I..." stammered Juyeon.

"Idiot..." Hyunjoon spat.

They had touched lips. Little did Juyeon know it was the second time they had in this very place. Hyunjoon on the other hand knew all too well.

"The thing the person is trying to expose... I think it was us kissing..." muttered Hyunjoon.

Juyeon sat up as Hyunjoon shifted back.

"But why? We weren't seeing anyone two years ago..." Juyeon said as his mind worked. "Or are they trying to ruin our current relationships because of a drunk kiss we didn't remember."

Then it hit Juyeon. Everything he had forgotten had come back to him in one fell swoop. Hyunjoon searched his face as he had a weird look.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"We're... we're... we're cheaters..." said Juyeon in disbelief. "I mean, technically yes, but it was just some drunk shit. It didn't mean anything... I think."

"What? What are you talking about?" Hyunjoon exclaimed as he was tired of being left out.

"I think, we agreed to date each other. I faintly remember asking you out in a weird way. And you accepted. Then the kiss, the puking and then taking you upstairs..." Juyeon explain as he went over the events.

"You asked me out...?" asked Hyunjoon, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah..." he replied.

They sat in silence as heat rose to their cheeks. Neither could believe it. Both were happy in their current relationships.

"Do you want to just... act like it never happened...?" Juyeon asked, breaking the silence.

"I, uh... I guess so..." replied Hyunjoon.

Hyunjoon kept his head lowered as he continued to focus on the fact Juyeon asked him out. Why did the thought of it make him excited? Why was he feeling hot? He glanced up at Juyeon who seemed to be thinking as well.

"So, ready to-" Juyeon said but was silenced by Hyunjoon placing his lips on his own.

As if it was a normal response, Juyeon pulled him closer as he closed his eyes. They shifted slightly in order to better position themselves as they kissed. Hyunjoon pulled away then silently stared at Juyeon who panted just as hard as he did. It felt different. He felt as if his heart would explode if he continued.

"Juyeon-" Hyunjoon said then was pushed back.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but that wasn't cool." Juyeon said quickly as his mind tried playing catch up. His heart wouldn't slow down. "We're both in relationships."

Hyunjoon watched Juyeon walk away. Everything hurt. He didn't know why he did it. There were many things that people did without reason and this was one. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves as he tried to control what little sanity he had left. He had just ruined two perfect relationships.

허이이허

"Joon, come out and eat. I know you're hungry..." Jaehyun said softly from the other side.

Hyunjoon continued to lie in the dark. He couldn't face Jaehyun after this. He sniffled then started to pack his things. His phone rang as he waited for his dad to pick up.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?" his dad said cheerily.

Hyunjoon burst into tears and could barely get his words out.

"I'll be there in an hour and half, okay?" his dad said.

"Okay..." Hyunjoon said through his tears.

He continued to pack what he could then set the bag on the bed. He'd tell Jaehyun tomorrow. He couldn't bring himself to tell him today.

"Joon, I'm always happy to talk, so when you're ready..." said Jaehyun before walking away.

Hyunjoon took the opportunity to sneak out. He quietly closed the front door and decided to wait in the lobby for his dad. He sent Jaehyun a text that he'd be staying the night at his parents. He knew it seemed like he was going over the top about a kiss, but there was also the fact he and Juyeon were official long before. His life was crumbling right before his eyes.

After a while of waiting, he finally saw his dad's car. He hurried out of the building and climbed in.

허이이허

Prix sat on her rump as she looked up at Juyeon and Eric. Eric gently patted her head then watched as she walked away.

"You're upset and you won't tell me why." said Eric as he held Juyeon's cheeks.

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" said Juyeon flatly.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" pressed Eric.

"Eric, do you love me?" asked Juyeon.

"I do. Do you need me to bury a body?" joked Eric.

"Do you honestly?" Juyeon said much more seriously.

Eric sat up and gave Juyeon a worried look. Did something happen?

"Yes." answered Eric.

"I see..." replied Juyeon before leaving his spot on the couch.

"Juyeon, tell me what's wrong." Eric pleaded.

"I'm worried that I might not love you anymore." Juyeon said in a raised voice before fleeing upstairs.

Eric sat as his mind processed. Juyeon not loving him anymore? Why? Was he not doing his part? Then it hit him. Hyunjoon. It had to be. He searched around for Juyeon's phone then unlocked it. He wrote down Hyunjoon's number and called.

허이이허

Hyunjoon quietly sat in his room then heard a knock.

"I brought a light late night snack." his mom said happily.

"Thanks..." he mumbled.

"There's someone downstairs here to see you." she added before leaving.

It had to be Eric. He wasn't sure how he got his number, but figured he asked Juyeon. He headed downstairs and saw Eric waiting for him in the living room.

"Could we take a walk?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, sure." replied Hyunjoon.

They walked side by side in silence. Eric obviously had something to say, but what?

"Ah, let's go this way. I kind of prefer greenery." said Eric as they walked.

Hyunjoon found it strange that Eric wasn't saying anything. Did Juyeon tell him? Did he found out somehow? Or was it something different all together? He found himself falling forward as intense pain filled the back of his head.

"Hyunjoon, I'm going to say this once, so listen up. Juyeon is mine and mine alone. I've given you the benefit of the doubt, but it's glaringly obvious." said Eric before rolling him into his back. "I'm not letting you take him."

Hyunjoon covered his face as Eric relentlessly attacked him. He never thought Eric was this kind of guy. He didn't want to seem like a homewrecker, but Juyeon needed to know.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Eric spat as he stepped on his arm, leaving him more vulnerable.

Hyunjoon screamed in pain until Eric finally stopped.

"I don't want to see you near him again. Next time I do, I promise that you'll end up hospitalized." Eric said before walking away.

Hyunjoon coughed up blood as his head pounded. Eric was crazy. He could barely move as pain hit him from all angles. He eventually gave up and hoped someone would come his way.


	12. Its Time

Hyunjoon helped a child stand up then winced in pain. Despite his wounds being closed, it didn't stop the bruises from hurting. The children looked at him worriedly as they weren't used to seeing him limp around.

"Mr. Heo, do you have ouchie...?" a young girl asked.

"I do, but I'll be okay." replied Hyunjoon with a smile.

The young girl nodded then headed off with her friends. Hyunjoon immediately sat down as immense pain had filled his body. He probably should've stayed at his parents and rested up.

"Hey, Hyunjoon. You don't look well. Maybe you should head home early." said a coworker.

"You think?" he asked softly.

"We can handle things here. Go rest up at home." she said with a nod.

허이이허

Hyunjoon twiddled his thumbs as he waited for Jaehyun. He was going to put it off longer than necessary. Jaehyun exited the elevator then hurried over to him.

"What's going on? You said it was an emergency." Jaehyun said hurriedly.

"I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore after I tell you all of what I'm about to say. But please, hear me out first." Hyunjoon said with his head lowered.

"I'm listening..." Jaehyun said slowly.

"This is going to sound nonsensical, but Juyeon and I sort of... Juyeon asked me out two years ago and I said yes apparently... but we were drunk. So we're not entirely sure if it really means anything because we were drunk then..." explained Hyunjoon before sighing. Now came the confession. "And while we figured it all out... I kissed him. I'll repeat, I KISSED HIM."

Jaehyun stared at Hyunjoon in silence. Hyunjoon bit the inside of his cheek as he awaited his boyfriend's response. He wasn't going to mention what happened with Eric as he didn't want to seem like he was looking for sympathy.

"I'm hurt. Yes, because you kissed him, but mostly because I really didn't want you around him. And yet there you were with him, alone." Jaehyun said in a tired voice.

"I'm sorry... Let's just break up. I don't know what'll happen from now on." apologized Hyunjoon before rising from his seat. "I'll get going...."

Hyunjoon tried his best not to show his limp as he walked out of the building. He didn't expect anything from Jaehyun after this.

"Hyunjoon!" Jaehyun shouted.

허이이허

Juyeon quietly read over the movie script and made corrections in certain spots. Did he still want Hyunjoon as lead? Did he want to include every little detail? What if he took out the kiss? He screamed in frustration before pushing himself away from the desk. He couldn't focus. Eric had become clingy to the point it would sometimes be suffocating.

He didn't like Eric's change. What happened that made him so wild? Prix walked into his room then hopped onto his lap.

"Hey girl... Everything's so twisted now. Eric's practically obsessed and Joon... that kiss..." Juyeon muttered as he stroked Prix's fur. She remained quiet and relished in the feeling of her owner's warmth. "I don't know anymore. It gave me quite a rush... Was it because of the risk...?"

She looked up at him with curiosity, not quite understanding what was going on. Juyeon sighed then rolled himself back over to his desk.

"Maybe that's all it really was..." muttered Juyeon as he felt his heart sink.

허이이허

"So they sent you home... Even still, just how did you get these injuries? You say you fell but you can't get these just from falling." his mother said while checking him over. "Ah, your father went to go pick up the rest of your things."

Hyunjoon nodded in silence. The past two days have been hectic. From finally learning the truth to getting bludgeoned by his friend's boyfriend. His body ached at the memory. He hadn't heard from Juyeon either. Though, it was expected. Was this what the person wanted? For them to break up with their partners? Then what? Be miserable for days on end?

He didn't know how long he had to wait for the perp to show again and having to wait irked him. He lied on his side on the couch as he figured he'd rest up for work tomorrow. He just needed to focus on him now.

허이이허

Eric happily clung to Juyeon and offered to do many things for him. Juyeon couldn't focus on the email he was trying to write.

"Could you shut up?" Juyeon shouted then felt instant regret.

"Sorry..." Eric mumbled.

"Driver, stop here please." Juyeon said as he rubbed his temples.

"Wait, I'll behave, just-" said Eric before realizing he was the one getting out.

"Take him straight home. Don't listen to anything he says. Thank you." said Juyeon before watching the car take off.

He wasn't really the violent type, but he didn't want to take a chance and end up hurting him. He input an address into his phone and started to follow the directions. He never really had time to stop and smell the roses and most of the time he was viewing it from a car.

After some time of walking, he finally arrived at the store. He looked around, trying to decide whether to choose for the meaning or a favorite.

"I'll take a slice of each said Juyeon then watched as they wrapped it up nicely.

"Enjoy!" said the cashier cheerily.

허이이허

Hyunjoon dried his hair then heard their bell being rung. His parents weren't expecting anyone and he certainly wasn't. Was it a killer to put him out of his misery? It couldn't be. They wouldn't be so polite. He grabbed a broomstick before heading over to the front door. He quickly peeked into the peephole then froze. What was he doing here?

"Anyone home?" he called out.

Hyunjoon slowly opened the door. He didn't know what to say. He noticed he held a bag that had a single flower sticking out of it. It was his favorite at that.

"It's good to see you're okay..." he said as he reached out and touched his arm.

His body instinctively flinched at the pain. Hyunjoon backed away.

"Did I hurt you? I didn't mean it." he said quickly.

"What do you want, Jae...?" Hyunjoon asked quietly.

"I don't want us to end over some drunken act two years ago. I still want to be with you..." Jaehyun said before putting the bag in his hands. "Take me back?"

"Jae..." said Hyunjoon, looking down with a small smile. He looked up then froze. "J- Juyeon...?"

Jaehyun looked back and saw Juyeon carrying two bags. He rolled his eyes then walked over to Juyeon.

"And just how did you know Hyunjoon was here?" Jaehyun asked with a glare.

"That's a secret. Now if that's all, I'd like to give these to him." said Juyeon as he walked past him.

"You're not giving him anything. He wouldn't even be here in such a sorry state if it weren't for you. You're the cause of all of this. If your drunk ass hadn't asked him out, we'd all be happy right now!" Jaehyun shouted in anger. Juyeon gripped the bag handles tighter. "Get lost you asshole."

Juyeon sighed then waved him off. This greatly ticked Jaehyun off and soon Juyeon was meeting the concrete.

"Stop! This is ridiculous!" Hyunjoon shouted then pushed Jaehyun off.

He found himself checking if Juyeon was okay without hesitation. He picked up the fallen bags and started to look through them. One held a bunch of his favorite snacks and the other was...

"Coloring books...? For me?" Hyunjoon asked a bit confused.

Juyeon rubbed his forehead then glared at Jaehyun.

"For the kids in pre-k. I figured they'd like something like this." replied Juyeon as he desperately tried rubbing out the pain.

"How thoughtful... and here I was just thinking about something like this..." said Hyunjoon with a smile.

Jaehyun lifted himself off the ground and dusted himself off. Juyeon had won the battle, but he planned to win the war.

"Oh, he left." commented Juyeon.

Hyunjoon lunged forward then cutely rubbed his head against Juyeon's chest. Juyeon awkwardly patted his head but found the action adorable.

"You know... I've been thinking..." said Hyunjoon as he helped Juyeon off the ground. Juyeon gestured for him to go on. "I'll wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?" asked Juyeon in confusion.

"I don't exactly know where everything is heading, but I'm willing to wait and see how things between you both work out." Hyunjoon said as he led Juyeon inside.

"You make it sound like I'm single." said Juyeon in a huff.

"So you're still together..." Hyunjoon muttered.

"Well... I was going to break up with him in the worst way." said Juyeon before taking out his phone. He typed a few things then put it away. "And like magic, I'm single."

"You weirdo." said Hyunjoon with a laugh.

"Birds of a feather flock together they say." Juyeon shot back before running away.


	13. A Few Days Later...

**The End~!**   
  
  
  


**Just kidding~**

Hyunjoon and Juyeon quietly sat as they still hadn't caught the person who harassed them. It was definitely one of their friends as no one else was around that night.

"Just which one was it...? Didn't everyone leave that night?" asked Juyeon.

"Maybe we can trick them into telling us." said Hyunjoon excitedly.

"Who should we start with?" Juyeon asked.

"Kevin. He was the most sober out of all of us." replied Hyunjoon.

"Any ideas, Joon?" asked Juyeon.

"I don't know...." Hyunjoon said defeated.

Hyunjoon's phone buzzed and showed a message.

"'I'm the one who did it. This video is proof.' is what he said." said Juyeon.

Sure enough the video sent was a longer video of what they had been teased with. Hyunjoon turned up the volume and quietly watched. It was up to the part where it was cut off before. They watched their drunk selves make a promise they never intended to keep.

"You know, surprisingly, I'd be willing to do it all over." Hyunjoon said as the video had long since stopped playing.

"Me too. It was quite a ride." Juyeon said with a laugh.

"Now to think of a punishment. We should also interrogate him. Find his motive." Hyunjoon said in a serious tone.

**a/n: have fun guessing who it is~**


End file.
